Small Bump
by MysticalMermaidMaiden
Summary: Countless nights with her co-worker Francis ends with Alice pregnant. After telling him the big news, their lives start to get crazy as Alice deals with mood swings, her pregnancy, and having to understand her own feelings for the frenchmen. In the end of it, will they finally be together or will Alice's stubbornness prevent it? Human!AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner/ccreator.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice closes the door on her way out from the infirmary. She turns away after and walks to her car that was parked. When she got to her car, she goes inside and closes the drivers door afterwards.

She sits there in silence for a while, pondering the news she was just received. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. ' _I can't believe I'm pregnant._ ' She thought to herself in utter shock.

' _I can't believe I'm going to be a mother...'_ thinking of that brought something in Alice that she hadn't felt in a while. She was utterly scared right now.

Alice rests her head on the stirring wheel, tighting her grip on it. She could feel tears wail up on the corner of her eyes. _'No! I refuse to cry! I can't cry over something thats clearly my fault. There's no point wasting tears over this.'_ She sighs to herself. "How am I supposed to break this to Francis?"

* * *

 **AN: I actually like how this chapter went out. Well...the length of it not how I wrote it.**

 **I apologize that this chapter is short (the shortest I have ever done) but next chapter will be longer.**

 **So you know the drill review, follow and fav if you want to read more and until next time.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _~A Week and Two Days Later~_

Alice let's out a groan after she flushed the toilet. She wipes her mouth with toilet paper and sits there on the floor groaning in pain.

It had been a week since she found out she was pregnant with the frogs child and already was she getting tired with the constant pucking she did every few hours. It was getting annoying not to mention tiring.

"Alice? Dude are you in there?"

Alice looks at the door. "Yes I'm alright. What do you want Amelia?"

"I was wondering if you were feeling better to go to work but after hearing you puke like that I'm guessing your not."

Alice slowlygets up and walks to open the door. Standing at the hallway was Alice close friend/roommate Amelia Jones. Amelia was a blonde American 20 year old collage student who was going to graduate in a couple of months. Nine months to be precise.

She was a loud one but was overall a sweet girl. Annoying and a bit obnoxious, but she was still sweet.

Amelia looks at her friend in concern. "Alice?"

"Yes sorry umm..." She clears her throat. "I'm alright Amelia."

"You sure about that dude 'cause to me you sounded pretty horrible in there."

"Nonsense. You know how these morning sickness goes. They're suppose to make me sound horrible."

Amelia rose a characteristic eyebrow. "Anyways I'm going to work so if you'll excuse me I have to go freshen up and get dressed. I don't want to look improper when I go back to work."

* * *

Some time passed and when Alice was done getting ready, she and Amelia went off to work.

Amelia was driving while Alice was sitting in the passenger seat eating a piece of gum Amelia had given her.

Amelia glances at her friend a ccouple of times while she watched her eat the gum. She looks at the road and speaks.

"Are you sure you want to go to work today? I'll totally tell the boss your not well still."

Alice shakes her head. "No. I alrwady missed a week of work. I'm missing anymore. I need the money anyways."

"But what happens if you throw up in front of everyone and they know your pregnant with Francis kid?" Amelia has found out about Alice pregnancy when she was cooking burgers two days after Alice found out her pregnancy. She was cooking her burgers when Alice caught a whiff of the smell and threw up right there in the kitchen.

Alice tried to convince Amelia it wasn't what it looked like but because Alice has never threw up wen Amelia made her burgers and when Alice began to crave for pickles with ice cream, Amelia put two in two together and tada! She knew everything.

Since then, she's pretty much done everything she can to help Alice. Like for example, she's stopped eating burgers or anything that involved meat whenever Alice was in the house. Amelia would also pick up food for Alice whenever she was hungry late at night.

"Are you going to tell him?" Amelia asks. Alice looks down. "I-I don't know. We haven't talker since we had that fight and I've been avoiding him so..."

"What did you guys even fight about?" Amelia asks. Alice shakes her head. "Nothing. Just keep driving. We're already ten minutes late."

Alice never told Amelia that Francis had confessed his love to her. She didn't want to believe someone like Francis would ever fall for her. Francis, although a pervert and annoying, he was still a decent guy who does care for others and was kind. He made friends easily and everyone loved him.

Alice on the other hand was the complete opposite. What did he possibly see that made him fall in love with her?

* * *

Alice worked full time at a nice well-known Italian restaurant known as _Lovinos Place_. It was owned by a grouchy italian name Lovino Vergas.

Alice worked there as a waitress along with two other women, sisters whose names were Natalia and Maria. Maria was a sweet young women but was shy and could be a bit of a cry baby. She was a popular one as guys (and sometimes woman) come over would stare at her breasts.

Natalia was different than her sister. She was frightening to say the least. Very frightening. She had a unhealthy obsession with her older brother Ivan whom was equally afraid of her as was anyone else was. Alice noted to stay faraway from IvIvaso Natalia wouldn't kill her.

Working at the restaurant was Lovinos twin younger brother FelicianoVergas, a german woman named Monica, a Spanish guy named Antonio, Amelia who worked as the restaurants bartender, then there was Joan and lastly, Francis.

Alice gagged in her mouth while she picked up the left over plates and cups. Maria noticed this and walked to her. "Alice?" Alice turns around. "Are you okay?" Maria asks in concern.

Alice swallow and gives her a smile. "Sure I am."

"Are you sure?' Alice nods. "Yes I'm sure. But thank you for asking Maria." With a slight nod, Alice excuses herself and walks past Maria and heads to the kitchen.

Walking down the hall where the kitchen was, Alice slightly moans and looks down. ' _Once I drop off the dishes, I'm going to run right to the restroom. I can't ignore pucking when I know I need too._ '

"Alice." Alice widens her eyes when she heard that familiar voice. She looks up. Standing at the door was Francis. He was wearing the cooks uniform with his hair tied back in a purple ribbon. His eyes stared down at her in surprise.

"F-Francis..." She mumbles softly.

"I-I didn't expect you to be at work today." He tells her. Alice looks away and glares at the floor. "Yeah will...I had to come back. I couldn't stay at home forever like a hermit."

"Yes. So how are you feeling? Amelia told me you've been sick these past couple of days."

"I'm doing alright." She lied. ' _Of course I'm not feeling well! I feel like shit because I haven't puked in the past hour and if I don't leave I'm probably going to puke in front of you!_ '

"I see. I was going to check on you after work but I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me yet." Francis tells him.

"W-Well now you have. So if you please, can you get out of my way? I need to put these dishes in the sink and head back." Before Alice could move past Francis, he stops her.

"Are you going to continue avoiding me Alice?" He asks. Alice looks at him. "What?"

"I asked if your going to continue ignoring me Alice. I've been calling you for the past few days and I have not received any of your calls."

"Francis.."

"Was it about that night? Are you still angry at me?"

"No. I'm not. I'm just dealing with some things right now that's all." She tells him. "Anyways I really need you to move Francis."

"Is it serious?" He asks concered. "Do you need me to take you home?"

"Francis I'm alright!"

Francis was about to open his mouth when he saw Alice gag. She drops the plates and slaps her hand over her mouth. She turns away and she bent down where she pukes afterwords causing Francis to look at her in confusion and concern.

Seeing her puke, Francis right away runs to her aid and comforts her while she continues to puke. When she was done, Alice moans and stays that way for a couple of minutes.

"Alice, are you okay?" Alice looks up at him. "Francis..."

He gives her a small smile and helps her stand straight. "Come, let me take you to the restroom."

Alice nods.

~ _in the restroom~_

"Are you sure you don't want any help washing up? I'm more than happy to help."

Alice scoffs. "As if I'm going to ask a frog help. Just stay out there and shut up." Alice tells him while she washed her mouth.

She hears Francis laugh outside the women's bathroom. She smiles a little to herself. It was nice to know that Francis wasn't angry with her. It made Alice glad that despite their fight, he still talked to her and even joked with her.

' _But what he's just putting on that act? I didn't even give him my answer when he confessed to me. If anything, by how I reacted that night, it would look like I downright rejected him. If I were him, I'd avoid that person as much as I can. Guess it just shows how different we both really are._ '

After she finished up, Alice throws away the paper towel and walks out the restroom.

Francis smiles when he see's her. "Feeling better?" Alice nods. "Yes." _For now at least._

"So what happened? What did you eat that caused you to throw up?" He playfully smirks. "Have you finally relised how disgusting your cooking is?"

Alice angerly glares at him. "Bug off you wanker! My food is delicious and you know it!" Francis laughs. Once he's done, he asks her in a serious tone, "But really what is the problem? You missed a couple days of work and you come back throwing up out of nowhere. You didn't catch anything serious have you?"

Alice shakes her head. "No I'm good it's just...I've been pretty busy lately especially since I'm throwing up a couple of hours "

"Maybe you should go to the doctor. Make sure that it isn't serious."

Alice smiles a little. "I did go to the doctor. Last Monday in fact."

"And what did the doctor tell you?"

Alice opens her mouth to respond but guickly stops herself. _'What the hell am I doing? I almost told Francis I'm pregnant! I can't tell him now. Especially here! I'm not ready yet. Besides what happens after I tell him? He'll probably freak out not to mention never speaking to me ever again. What if he starts asking me questions that I'm unable to answer? *sigh* calm down Alice. Your just overreacting again. Who knows, maybe the frog will take the news lightly and he'll be thrilled that he's going to be a father. But even if I do tell him right now, what am I supposed to say? What do women usually do when their in this kind of situation?'_

Suddenly Alice feels a warm contact holding her hand. It was Francis holding it and he was giving her that earnest look. "You can tell me anything _mon cher_. Please tell me what is in your mind."

Alice mindlessly curses. ' _Damn frog. He's giving me that look. Well...iI might as well tell him now. We are alone after all. I just hope nothing drastic happens after I tell him._ ' Letting out a nervous sigh, Alice looks down and begins to talk.

"Alright Francis I'm going to tell you something very important but you have to promise me you won't over react okay?" Francis nods. "Whatever you say Alice."

"Okay..."

Clearing her thoughts and deciding what to say to him, Alice clears her throat. "Francis...I'm...I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant and it's with your child "

* * *

 **AN: I don't llike cliffhangers yet I do them with my stories! I know I update the first chapter yesterday but I was motivated to write this after seeing you guts follow and/or fav this fic which really means alot.**

 **The second chapter took me an entire day to finish but it was worth it for you guys.**

 **You guys know the drill and until next time.**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful oowner/creator.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Francis, I'm pregnant."_

Those words echoed in his head as Francis stares at the kitchen wall.

Joan, one of the restaurants best cooks, noticed Francis staring into space and not working. The meal he was creating was burning on the pan.

Frantically, Joan runs to the stove and turns it off. Joan then looks at Francis and hits the back of his head. Francis yelps in pain and looks at Joan while rubbing the back of his head. "Ow! Joan what in the world?! Why did you hit me?"

"I was knocking you out of lala land." Joan tells him. "Your dish was burning you idiot!"

Francis looks at his burned meal. He sighs in disappointment and puts the spatula away with a solemn look. "Sorry Joan." He apologies. "I am just not in the mood to cook right now. "

"Well sorry to disappoint you but whatever it is your dealing with, it's going to have to wait after work." Joan tells him. Francis just sighs.

Joan looks down briefly then looks back at Francis. "Sorry Francis. Want to talk about it?" She asks offering a soft smile.

Francis looks at her and smiles. "Thank you for the offer Joan but maybe I should be discussing this once the restaurant is closed. I do not want Mr. Vergas getting angry at us."

"Nonsense!" Joan says. "Your my friend and obviously your having trouble with something so it is my job to help you. Besides it's not like I care about what that pasta lover says. So go ahead and tell me what is on your mind." She sits him down on a near by chair and sits herself across from him after.

Francis chuckles lightly. The restaurant wasn't going to open in less than a hour so it wouldn't hurt to tell Joan his situation.

"Alice told me some rather intresting news earlier today." He tells her.

"Oh yeah like what?"

"Well." He says in a sigh. He fumbles with his hand and bites his lower lip. Joan, concered, tilts her head a little to the left. "Francis?"

"Right, right. Sorry." He apologies. Joan waves her hand to him. "No need. Tell me when your ready." She tells him.

Francis nods and let's out a nervous sigh. "Alice is pregnant Joan. With my child." Joan blinks in surprise. "Wow...that...I...I did not expect that." She tells him. "But congratulations!" She says with a smile. "Your actually going to be a dad." She runs to his side and wraps her arm around his shoulder.

"Daddy Francis. Huh, I like the sound of that." She giggles. "This is great news Francis. I don't see why your being mopey about it."

"I'm not." He tells her. I'm happy that I'm going to be a dad. It's just...Alice is not happy about it."

"What did she say?"

Francis looks down. He rests his chin on his hand and thinks back to the moment after Alice told him.

* * *

 _Francis stares at Alice in surprise. That was honestly not what he was expecting. At all. Alice is pregnant. Alice is pregnant with his child. He was going to be a father._

 _"Are you sure? Your serious right now?" He asks. Alice nods. "Yes I'm serious. I went to the bloody doctor to make sure and sure enough I'm 100% pregnant with your kid." Alice tells him. She was beginning to feel nervous. She couldn't tell if he was excited or angry or...or...whatever the hell he was feeling. She just needed to know how he felt about this because honestly, she was still scared._

 _"I can't believe this." He says in disbelief. "Listen Francis," Alice speaks. "If you don't want to be involved in this I'll completely understand..." She begins to say but Francis stops her. "What are you talking about? Alice, you just made me the happiest man in the world!"_

 _Alice blinks in surprise. I-I did?'_

 _"Yes! I'm going to be a father! We're going to have a child together! This is amazing news!" He laughs happily and hugs her. Alice stands in shock while Francis held her in his embrace._

 _"You-your actually happy excited about this? Your seriously happy about being a father?"_

 _"Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be?" He asks. "I don't know. I just...I just assumed you would be afraid or something."_

 _"Afraid? Alice I assure you I am very happy about this. You just made me the most happiest man right now."_

 _Alice stares at him in confusion. He was actually happy? Wasn't he a bit scared of the responsibility of caring for another human being? She was expecting him to be scared or ask questions. Anything besides being a excited fool!_

 _Alice pulls away from him and shakes her head. "No, this wasn't supposed to be how things were supposed to turn out." She tells him. He looks at her in confusion. "What?"_

 _"Your supposed to be freaking out! Not hugging me and telling me this is good news."_

 _"Alice what are you-?"_

 _"Just stay away from me Francis." She tells him. "Just stay back. I can't...I can't deal with this right now I have to go."_

 _She turns away from him and while she walks away, she mumbles, "I never should've told you."_

 _She did not know Francis heard her._

* * *

Joan let's out a deep sigh once Francis was done. "Wow. So that's why you dozed off back there."

Francis nods. "So basically Alice got mad because you didn't get mad?"

"I honestly don't know." Francis admitted. "How was I supposed to react? I'm going to be a father. It's something I've always dreamt about and now it's becoming a reality and Alice expects me to be angry because she's pregnant? It does not make sense."

"No it doesn't." Joan agrees. "But I have an idea why she reacted the way she did."

"Please tell me because I am at a loss."

Joan lightly laughs. "I'm guessing she reacted that way was because her hormones were taking over." She tells him. Francis looks at her in confusion. "Her hormones?"

"Yes. Pregnant women have those so it's not a surprise that she would react thst way. Believe me I had this friend who was married and his wife had these major hormones. He said it drove him crazy."

"So this happens in a daily basis?" He asks. Joan nods. "Yeah so just a warning here, get ready whenever she gets fussy or starts crying out of nowhere okay?" Joan smiles and pats his shoulder and goes back to work.

Francis sighs. Shaking his head a little, he goes to work as well.

' _I can't believe this is actually happening. I'm actually going to be a father._ ' Francis smiles. ' _I'm going to be a father._ '

* * *

 **AN: I always saw Francis being the kind of guy who would be freaking happy that he's going to be a father. As for Alice, we'll she's still scared of the responsibility of caring for a baby. I mean it was unexpected notto mention unplanned.**

 **So far Joan will be the only OC in this belongs to one of my readers** **KarouUchiha. She belongs to her or him. I hope I got her in character as you wanted her to be.**

 **So you all know the drill. Review your thoughts, fav or follow if you want to read more and until next time.**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After work was done and everyone was getting ready to leave. Francis let's out a exhusted sigh and was waiting for Joan to come since he was her drive home.

While he waited, he spotted Alice and Amelia walking out the restaurant. The were talking about something. Francis smiles when he see's Alice and he walks to her.

"Alice!" He calls out. "Alice!" Alice and Amelia stop walking and look at him. He stops running when he as close to them. "Are you going home?" He asks her. "Uhh..." Alice looks down. Amelia glances between the two. Letting out a deep sigh, she tells Alice, "I'm going to wait in the car okay?"

Alice nods. Amelia looks at Francis and smiles. "Nice to see you Francis." Francis nods and Amelia leaves.

With her gone, Alice let's out a deep sigh. "Francis I need to apologize for earlier. It's just these damn hormones and I sometimes can't control my emotions and they get the best of me-"

Francis stops her. "You don't have to apologize. Joan explained to me everything."

Alice rose a questionable eyebrow. "She did? What-what did she tell you?"

"That's it's common for pregnant women to have hormones and that they will happen occasionally."

Alice nods while she looks at the ground. Francis looks behind him and see's Joan waiting for him. She looks at him and taps her watch. Francis points hid thumb at Alice indicating that he was going to stay with her for a while. Joan nods understandably and gives him a thumbs up for good luck. Francis nods and Joan walks to her car.

Francis looks back at Alice and asks her, "Want to take a walk?"

Alice looks at him. "Your notgoing to try anything are you?" She asks. He shakes his head. "You have nothing to worry about Alice. I just want to talk to you that's all."

Alice hums. She crosses her arms to her chest and asks, "Are you sure your not planning anything because I will hit you if you try anything." She warns him.

"Belive me, all I want to do is talk. That's all I want ." Alice sighs while she slowly nods. "Fine." She says. "But try anything and I won't hesitate to hurt that pretty face of yours frog." Francis smiles. "And I will not blame you." Alice rolls her eyes. "Wait here then. I'm going to tell Amelia to go home without me."

* * *

Alice wasn't expecting Francis to take her to a park but she found herself enjoying the walk they did around the park.

The park was secluded with only Alice and Francis being the only ones there. Cricket's chirped, a soft gust of wind blew past them and the night sky was gleaming with stars. It was overall a peaceful night.

They've been walking in silence ever since they left the restaurant and neither said a single word. Alice was wondering why Francis had invited her here if he wasn't going to talk to her. Didn't he have any questions regarding the baby? She knew they eventually had to make plans before the baby came but how was she supposed to bring that subject up?

"How far along are you?" Francis spoke. Alice looks at him. "I don't know but I'm guessing I'm around two weeks right now." She tells him.

Francis nods. "Do you have anything planned once the baby is born?" He asks. Alice shakes her head. "Not entirely no."

"Why not?"

"Because I wasn't sure there was going to be a future with this baby." Alice said. Francis stops walking. Alice follows suit. "I'm scared Francis. I'm fucking terrified about the whole thing. I'm not fit to have a baby."

"T-then what do you plan to do with the baby?" His eyes widend. "Are you going to abort it?"

"God no. I just..." She clicks her tongue with irritation. "I just think I'm uncapable of raising a kid."

"What makes you think that? Your going to be a wonderful mother."

Alice scoffs. "You would say that." Alice sits on the bench that was behind them. "Are we really ready for this Francis? Are we really ready for a baby?"

Francis smiles lightly and sits next to her. "We won't know until the baby comes. But in the main time, I'll be there for you whenever you need me _mon cher._ I promise wwe'll get through this together."

Alice laughs. "I honestly can't believe I'm saying this but thank you frog. I appreciate that."

"No problem."

Alice sighs and she stands up. "Well since we got that out of the way, do you the closest way to a bathroom?" She asks.

"Just around the corner, why?"

"Because I need to throw up. All this mushy stuff is making me nucious and it isn't helping that that I ate something horrid back at the restaurant."

Francis laughs a little and he stands up. "Let's go then." He grabs her hand and leads her to the restroom.

* * *

 **AN: So that's the fourth chapter. I honestly don't have anything else to say.**

 **You All** **know the drill, review, fave or followed and until next time.**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed and soon the news of Alice pregnancy has spread in the restaurant. Everyone took it by surprise that Francis was the one who got her pregnant but everyone also knew that it was going to happen eventually due to all the fighting they did .

Everyone congratulated her and Francis and some even offered to babysit once the baby was born.

Because of her pregnancy, Lovino had no choice but to give Alice a break from work once her bump was more noticeable and big. According to him he didn't want her to be hurt and because she worked in a restaurant, it wasn't a really safe place for a pregnant women. Alice thought it was ridiculous because she was a waitress and she hardly walked in the kitchen but she understood where he was coming from so she agreed.

Everything was the same for Alice and Francis. Well, as normal as you can get for these two. They still fought as usual and called each other names, Francis was still a pervert to Alice and she still hits him whenever he tried anything she didn't like, but now the she was pregnant, Francis became a bit more concerned for her health and the baby's.

For the past few weeks Francis would check on Alice during work and he would call after work just to make sure she was okay and if she needed anything or if she was hungry. Amelia thought it was cute that Francis was acting this way but Alice found it quite annoying.

Sure it was nice the first time but after a while it got annoying. His calls were usually ignored and whenever he asked if she was okay during work, he would be ignored there. This always started the arguments between them and it always started because Alice was ignoring him.

"I'm a grown women Francis I can take care of myself."

"But _mon cher_ you are pregnant. I'm just worried that is all."

"That's the thing you worry too much. I'm only a month pregnant Francis there's nothing to worry about."

And Francis would tell himself that. He would tell himself that he shouldn't worry and that Alice is capable to handle herself because she was a tough girl and that's what he loves about her. But whenever she wasn't working she was at home by herself while Amelia was at one of her classes or at her garden and who knows what could happen when she was by herself.

Maybe he was overreacting a bit but this was a very thing that is happening in both their lives. They were going to be parents and Francis just wanted his child to come into the world healthy with no problems whatsoever. Including Alice. So may be a tough women with a sharp tongue but who knows what could happen once the baby was born. Especially before the due date arrives.

It was a early summer afternoon and Alice along with Francis just arrived at the doctors office. Today was the first checkup on the pregnancy.

While they walked to the front doors, Francis looks at Alice. He looks away and starts talking. "How are you feeling?" Alice sighs. "I'm doing well. Thank you for asking. How are you feeling? I bet your feeling a bit nervous about this."

"A bit but that's normal I suppose. This is the first checkup and I just want everything to do well."

"Well you have nothing to worry about. The doctor is just going to check on the baby , see how everything is going with it, after that he's going to ask us a few questions regarding our family health history if I had any pregnancy problems you know the usual and once that's all done we're done."

Francis understandably nods. "I see." He says.

"Yes and I want you to be on your best behavior alright? I don't want you to flirt with one of the nurses alright this isn't a bar."

"Do not worry Alice I will be on my best behavior."

* * *

"Well Ms. Kirkland there seems to be no problems so far. Everything looks well and the baby looks healthy." Helena, Alice's doctor tells her.

Alice smiles. "Thank you I'm glad to hear that "

"Do you happen to know when we can learn the gender?" Francis asks. Helena shakes her head. "Unfortunately no not yet though." Francis nods.

"So, there are a few questions I need to ask you both and it's regarding your family health history."

"Sure we'll be glad to answer anything you need to know."

"Great." Helena grabs her notebook and pen and begins her questions. "Now, do you happen to know if anyone in your family has any records of surgeries:?" They shake their heads.

"Alright do you happen to know if your family has any records of alcoholism or drug problems?"

"W-well...my brothers, the first two oldest and I included have been known to be a heavy drinkers." Alice says. Francis laughs. She shoots him a look which shuts him up.

She shakes her head and continues. "But I've stopped once found out I was pregnant." Helena nods while she writes. "That's good to hear. Now I have one more question to ask you before you leave."

"Sure go right a head."

Taking a deep breath, she asks them in a serious tone, "Has there been a history of disabilities or cancer in any of your family members?"

Alice shakes her head. "As far as I know no." She looks at Francis. "Francis?" Francis looks at her then at Helena. He chuckles and says, "Not that I know of either." Alice rose a eyebrow. His voice sounded off, a but shakey.

"Mr. Bonnefy and Ms. Kirkland, it's very important if you tell me so once m your child is born you are prepared for what you need to know."

"No I'm pretty sure." Alice says.

Francis nods. "Oui."

"Well alright. It was nice seeing you both and I will see you again in a couple of weeks."

* * *

Once they left the doctors room, Alice and Francis walk to the car. While they did, Alice asks Francis, "Francis, are you hiding something from me?" he stops walking and looks at her. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me frog your hiding something from me. Is there something your not telling me?"

"No I'm not hiding anything."

Alice sighs and walks closer to him. "Francis, if there's anything your not telling me that could result in the baby's health, I want you to tell me now. Please." She begged. Francis sighs. "I promise you Alice. It's nothing you need to worry about. Trust me. Now come, I'm planning something really special for dinner." Francis walks to the car leaving Alice standing there looking unconvinced by his answer.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah I understand I haven't updated in a while but internet is slow so updates will be slow till further notice.**

 **Review what you think and until next time.**

 **Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner/creator.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Have you told your family about your pregnancy?" Francis asks Alice one evening at his house. They were setting the table for dinner that Francis had prepared for Alice's visit.

Alice shock her head. "No. I haven't and I'm not planning on telling them." She tells him while she sets the plates down on each end of the table. Francis stops what he was doing and looks at her. "Don't you think your brothers and sisters have the right the know?" He asks her.

Alice scoffs. "Please. We haven't talked since dads death, what makes you think the first thing I'm going to tell them is that I'm pregnant? Not only that but that I'm not even married. I'll be a laughing stock and there's no denying my mum will be disappointed in me and I'll lose any respect I have left from my family so no thank you I'm not going to tell them anything."

He sets the forks and other kitchen area down and crosses his arms to his chest. "I don't accept this decision your making for yourself Alice. Your family has every right to know about their future niece or nephew."

"You don't think I don't know what Francis? I'm fully aware of the decision I am making. Now go get dinner it's going to get cold." She grabs the other table sets and finishes setting the table herself. Francis sighs and walks in the kitchen ringer dinner.

There was no doubt that Alice has refrained from talking to her family, especially her brothers and sister. Ever since the death of their father, Alice has refused talking to them besides her mother who she's been starting to refrain from talking since the pregnancy. So hearing that Alice isn't planning on telling her family that she was pregnant made Francis disappointed not to mention unfair.

He understood that she was afraid. She wouldn't admit it but it was clear as day Alice was afraid of disappointing her family of having a unplanned pregnancy when she's not even married or even in a relationship. But whose to say that they'll be ecstatic about the news? Didn't they have the right to at least know?

Besides, if someone in his family told him they were expecting a baby, Francis would be happy for them and offer all the help he could give them.

Francis gabs the food and walks to the dining room where Alice was done setting the table. Setting the food on the middle of the table, they both sit down and begin to eat.

"I still believe you should still tell your family." Francis tells her.

Alice sighs. "Your still bringing this up? I already told you I'm not going to tell them."

"But what happens if they decide to see you and they come here and they see a kid answering your door? What are you going to tell them then, hm?"

"Nothing cause I won't see them and they refuse to talk to me so shut your bloody mouth and quit talking about this."

Francis sighs. "What about your mother? Don't you think she has the right to know?" He asks. Alice sadly looks down. Francis knew he hit a soft spot in mentioning her mother but if it were he in her place, he'd tell his mother but that was impossible. Alice was the one with the mother and if she refused to tell her own siblings well, maybe her mother should be the only one to know.

As harsh as that sound.

"I don't want her to be disappointed in me." Alice tells him. "I'm not married not to mention not in a relationship and I'm having your child. This isn't exactly what I had in mind having my first child not to mention my mother's first grandchild. What is she going to say once I tell her?"

"You won't know unless you tell her. If you never tell her how are you going to know what she really thinks?" Alice does not respond. Francis grabs her hand and Alice looks at him. He smiles and says, "How bout this, you and I tell her together?"

Alice looks at him in confusion. "Me and you? Francis what are you-?"

"If you don't want to tell her alone, you and I should tell her together." Alice looks at him as if he lost his mind. "Are you crazy? We can't tell her now."

"I know that but what I'm getting at is whenever you are ready, we will tell your mother together and if you want, your siblings as well." Alice bites her lower lip. Removing her hand away from his grasp, Alice says, "I'll think about it but that's all I'm giving you." Francis nods.

* * *

A day later while at work, Francis was at the kitchen with Joan getting everything ready when Alice walked in.

Francis stops what he was doing and looks at her with a smile. "Hello Alice. What is it is everything alright?" He asks her.

Alice nods. "Yes. It's just, I got a call a while ago." She tells him. "What about? Who was it?"

"It was from my mother and she called me that she wants to see me."

"And?"

"I'm going to visit my mum and I want you to come with me."

* * *

 **AN: I know I haven't updated in a while but I had a bit of a problem with the sixth chapter. Before I was going to have Alice and Francis plan to meet her family in the seventh chapter with the sixth chapter just about them and going through the pregnancy but I thought it would be better if I just pushed faster and have Alice and Francis talk about her telling her family about the pregnancy then them arriving to her hometown in the seventh chapter.**

 **So you all know the drill and until next time.**

 **Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice let's out a tired sigh once she sat down. Francis sat next to her and smiles when he checked on her. Alice, noticing that Francis was looking at her glares at him. "What?" She asked bitterly.

Francis held his hands up and says, " _Non non_. Nothing." Alice was unconvinced but decided to drop it since she was to tired to argue with him.

Francis heaves out a sigh and says, "I am surprised the doctor gave you permission to ride the plane."

"I'm only three months pregnant Francis. As long as I'm not seven months or I have difficulties in the pregnancy, I'm allowed to take a plane. Besides, this is the only way I'm going to travel to Scotland to visit mum and the others." She explains to him.

"Which reminds me why is your mother staying with your brother? Didn't she use to live in the country side of England?" He asks her.

"Yeah but after dad died mum decided to stay with Alistair and Dylan so she and Peter moved to Scotland." Alice explains to her. She groans. "God I'm hungry." Francis smiles amused. "You know if you eat too much the baby is going to have a habit eating to much."

"Shut up you git. I'm pregnant I can eat as much as I want."

"Fine then but if the baby starts craving for hamburgers I'm blaming it on you." Francis tells her. Alice moans in embarrassment. "Please stop reminding me about those damn American food. I don't understand why Americans even love that kind of crap. It's disgusting."

"That's not what you said when you were devouring that Big Mac."

Alice angrily glares at Francis.

"I can't believe I'm going to spend the next few hours stuck in a plane with you." She tells him.

"Let me remind you you were the one who invited me in the first place. Besides if I were not here right now you would've been bored by now, wishing I were here to entertain you."

"The only entertainment I get out of you is my fist hitting that pretty face of yours frog."

* * *

Another hour passed and the plane sets off to Scotland. For the first few hours, Alice and Francis for the most part stayed quiet. They did talk but some of it was usually just banter between the two.

During the flight, Alice fell asleep. She was resting the side of her head on the small pillow Francis had given her and she was breathing softly with a peaceful look on her face, a small smile plastered. Her hand was resting on the top of her stomach that was already forming big.

Francis looks up from a book he was reading and checks on Alice. Seeing her sleeping, Francis smiles. It was one of his favorite things to do when he was with Alice. He liked seeing her calm when she was sleeping. It was nice and a break from her usual stubborn, angry side she showed whenever he was around her.

Seeing her like this, especially now that she was pregnant, it made the scene even more watchful.

Francis puts the book away and pushes a strand of hair away from her face. Luckily, Alice did not stir.

Francis pulls his hand away and continues to look at her with a soft loving smile. It was still crazy that they were in this situation. Francis was still wrapping his head around that Alice was going to give birth to _their_ child. But he was still excited when the baby was coming but he was still nervous at the same time.

He hasn't told Alice yet. And he should. It was going to regard on the child but he was worried how Alice would react to the news. She'll be angry that he never told her in the first place but how could you tell the women who is holding your baby that his or her life will be difficult as it grows up?

He planned to tell her once they arrived back home so that way there wasn't anyone around for what might happen.

Alice lets out a sigh of relief when they got out of the plane.

"Finally! We're out of that bloody pllane!" Francis laughs in amusement. "I see someone is happy about getting off a plane."

Alice nods. "Like you wouldn't believe it. I hate riding on planes. They're boring and they are always filled with insufferable people." Francis smiles and just when they exited out to the main lobby, they heard someone call Alices name.

"Alice! Alice!" They look and all color drained out of Alice making her look pale. Just a few feet from them was Alices mother, one of the twins, Alonna, who was texting in her phone, and Peter, the youngest after Alice waving happily but he stops when he sees the noticeable bump on her stomach.

Alice mindly cursed to herself when she saw her mother and the reaction on her face.

"Oh dear god." Mrs. Kirkland said to herself in a whisper. Alonna looks up from her phone and she nearly dropped it. "Wow." she says. "Isn't that a surprise. "

* * *

 **AN: Okay so I originally planned to show the rest of Alices family but I kinda got lazy so i only introduced her mother, sister and younger brother. The rest will appear in the next chapter i promise.**

 **So till next time, please review.**

 **See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

They drive from the airport could be described into one word.

Awkward.

Although it wasn't everyday you see your sister and daughter with a huge bump sprouting out from her stomach when you haven't seen her for a long time

No one spoke for the first couple of hours during the drive. There wasn't even music playing from the radio. The car was filled with pure silence .

Alonna was driving while Mrs. Kirkland sat in the passenger seat. Peter sat between Alice and Francis, both feeling uncomfortable at the moment. Especially Alice who practicticaly wanted to jump out of the car and run back to the airport so she can take the next plane home.

God the silence was killing her. All she wanted was something to fill the silence or possibly even have Peter suggested one of his games like 'I Spy'.

Anything that will make the drive less awkward then it was.

But luck was not on her side again because the next thing she knew, Peter asked her, "So are you having a boy or a girl?"

Alice curses to herself in her head. Great. Now her mother and sister were looking at her through the review mirror.

Sighing, Alice tells him, "We don't know yet. Francis wants it to be a surprise for when the baby is born." She explains to him. Peter looks at Francis.

"Why do you want to keep it a secret? Don't you want to know if its a boy or a girl?" He asks him. Francis laughs nervously. He rubs the back of his neck. "Well you see..." he says.

"What are you going to name it if you don't even know the gender?" Peter asks unable to let Francis answer.

"That uh..."

"If you don't want to know can I know?" Peter asks. Alice sighs. With every question Peter was asking Francis, the more he leaned towards him and the more Francis inched away from him. Now Alice was beginning to miss that awkward silence.

With a annoyed sigh, Alice grabbed Peter by the back of his collar shirt and pulls Peter away from Francis.

"Hey, Alice what are you doing!?" he shouts at her.

"Sit down and be quiet." she tells him. "Your giving me a headache."

Peter pouted in his seat but stayed quiet through the entire ride.

* * *

"Home sweet home!" Alonna shouted waking Alice from her sleep.

Alice blinks a couple of times when she heard her sister. She wipes her eyes and looks out the window. While she did, she heard Peter shout a finally and her mother scold him, but their voices slowly faded in the background when their home slowly came into view.

A rush of memories flushed through Alice's mind as she remembered herself as a little girl exploring the forest behind her family home, the many times she chased her older brothers inside the house, the front yard she planted flowers with her father.

Many memories she treasured were in this house.

It brought a smile on her face remembering her fondest memories.

Unbeknownst to Alice, Francis happened to have caught Alice's smile.

He smiled a little to himself seeing her like that. He noted how beautiful she looked with the sun shining behind her, her blonde hair growing like the sun, her glasses gleaming.

The sight of her like that wished he had brought a camera just so he can capture the beauty in front of him.

The car parked in front of the house and when stopped, Alice's older brothers stepped out of the house.

The first to get out of the house was Alonna's twin, Seamus. He runs over to Alonna and pulls her in a hug which quickly makes Alonna yell at him to let him go.

The second one to come out was the second oldest, Dylan. He runs to his mother and gently helps her out of the car which she gratefully thanks him.

Then lastly, there was the oldest, Allistor. He walked out of the house with the same scowl Alice has always seen on his face with a cigerette on his lips. Alice was the least excited to see Allistor.

Ever since they were kids, he was teased her and he made sure to make her life a living hell. Once he see's her pregnant and he finds out who the father is, he was going to make fun of her.

God she could just hear him laughing.

It made her insides boil just thinking about it.

"Alice," Alice looks at Francis who had his door open. He was looking at her curiously. "Are you coming out?"

Alice looks down and she starts to fumble her hands around. She shakes her head afterwards. "No. I just need some time to think. You go on without me. I bet your dying to talk to Allistor."

Francis stares at her, wondering what was wrong with Alice. He watches her stroke her stomach gently with a look he hasn't seen on her face before they boarded the plane.

Alice was nervous.

Francis closes the door and he sits close to Alice. He pulls her next to him, catching Alice's attention.

"What in the queens name are you doing, bloody idiot?" She hisses at him angrily. "Let go of me!"

She starts to fuss around in his arm but Francis refuses to let her go. He wraps her around in a embrace and he closes his eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about _mon cher._ I will be right next to you and forever after that." He says to her.

Alice stops moving and she blushes a deep red. "Your such a git you know that?"

Francis smiles in amusement. "Only when I'm around you I am."

Alice pulls away from his grasp and turns away from him. Facing the window, Alice let's out a nervous sigh and holds on to the handle.

"I'm not afraid." She tells him. "And I'm not worried. So don't worry about me okay?" Opening the door, Alice steps out of the car.

Standing outside, Alice was still looking at the ground when she hears Dylan call for her.

"Hey, Alice!" Alice looks up and sees her family looking her, waiting.

"Come over here and say hi to your brothers will ya?"

At least with Dylan Alice was able to relax a little. But with Allistor and Seamus, she was hesitant to go up to them and greet them properly.

What will they say when they see her stomach? She couldn't handle the jokes. She wasn't in the mood and also she was tired. She just wants to go to bed and _rest._ Was that to much to ask? Her feet were aching for petes sake!

"Alice dear." It was her mother. Alice looks at her.

"Come over and say hello to your brothers please." Not wanting to disobey her mother, Alice steadies herself and she walks to the other side of the car where her entire family was able to get a good look of her stomach.

At the same time, Francis exited out of the car and he stands a few feet close to Alice.

The first to react was of course Allistor. He whistles and says with a smirk on his face, "Well, well well. Look what we got 'ere. Alice has got herself knocked up." Mrs. Kirkland slaps his arm.

Allistor shouts in pain and looks at his mother. "Ow mum!"

"Manners." She whispers to him.

Alice only smiles. "Its nice to see you too Allistor. I can see your still a pain in the ass as usual." Alice says.

Allistor glares at her.

Taking into action, Dylan steps in and says, "Hey Alice, need help with your luggage? I'll tale it up to your old room if you like."

Alice nods to Dylan. "Yes I would like very much Dylan. At least someone is acting like a gentlemen. Right Allistor?"

Allistor just glares at her, biting his cigeratte. Alice drops her smile and she walks to the trunk to get her stuff. With Dylan's help, they walked inside upstairs with the rest of the Kirkland family retreating inside.

All besides Allistor who was still angry.

Francis, who was also left outside, walks to Allistor. "I see you haven't changed a bit _mon ami."_ Allistor looks at Francis.

He takes his cigarette out and asks him, "I take it your the father?"

Francis nods. "Yes that is right."

Allistor huffs. "Is that right?" He takes a couple of huffs of his cigarette and puffs it out. He looks at Francis again and says, "Well then, congratulations then."

Francis nods in thanks. "Thank you Allistor."

Allistor smiles and he says, "So, are we just going to stand here all day or are you going to tell me what you've been up to these couple of years?"

Francis laughs.

* * *

 **AN: So...it's been a while huh? Sorry about that.**

 **So I have to explain that Francis and Allistor are just good buddies. I forgot who mentioned it to me but someone said they would like if Francis and Allistor got together since people pair these two together but in this, they're just good friends.**

 **Since this is my first time writing Scotland and the rest of Britain's family, how did I do?**

 **So I'm not sure when I'll exactly update but until do, please review, follow and or fav and until the next chapter I will see you guys later.**

 **Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/cre** **ators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Home sweet home!" Dylan announces when he and Alice arrived in her old room. Dylan was the one who opened the door and he was the first to go in. Following him was Alice.

Alice looks at her old room. Everything was still left how it was day she left. And that was years ago. Alice figured maybe her mother was the one who made sure all of her belongings were still here in case Alice ever visited. Their mother was always the sentimental one.

Alive enters inside and looks around. Her books were still on the shelf and including her Cd collection and DVD collection.

On the wall was posters of her favorite celebrities such as the Beatles, Doctor Who from doctor 1 to doctor 9, the world map hung above her bed and a couple of photos of her and her family. Alice walks to her bed and she sets her suitcase on it. Dylan does the same.

"Mum didn't have the heart to put stuff away." Dylan says. "She always hoped you would come back, even if it is to visit."

Alice looks at Dylan. "I see you've grown a bit." She tells him.

Dylan laughs a little. "Yea'. Well, the last time we saw each other Seamus towered above me by few inches." Alice nods a little.

"How long are you due?" He asks. Alice puts her hands on her stomach. "About three months." Dylan nods. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. Francis wants to make it a surprise for when its born."

Dylan laughs. "He was always the dramatic one huh?"

Alice couldn't help but laugh a little, agreeing. "I'm glad your doing well." Dylan says after he was done laughing. "And congratulations."

Alice scoffs. "Don't tell me your not disappointed like Allistor."

He shakes his head. "Why should I?"

"I don't know. I'm not married, Francis isn't even my boyfriend, I never told you guys until now..."

"You shouldn't worry about that. Yeah you could have told us but we're not horrible enough to tell you that we're disappointed in you." Dylan puts his hand on her shoulder and squeezes it.

"I'm glad your well. Really."

"I'm glad to see you too." Alice says.

* * *

Later that day when it was evening, everyone started to prepare dinner.

Peter and twins were in charge of setting up the table. Allistor, Dylan and Francis went to town to get the food and Alice was helping her mother preparing dinner.

Although in this case, Mrs. Kirkland was trying to tell Alice that she could handle the cooking. But Alice was not having it.

"Mum please. I'm not going to burn the kitchen, I just want to help."

Mrs. Kirkland shakes her head. "No I don't need help Alice. You go ahead and help Peter and the twins okay?"

"But they're already half done setting up the table. Come on mum you know I like to help with the cooking."

"Oh I know very well you do. I just don't want you around the kitchen considering your pregnant."

Alice glances down. She bites her lower lip and stands there in the kitchen. Sighing out nervously, Alice asks her mother, "Mum are you mad at me?"

"Mad at you? I'm mad at you. I'm perfectly fine." Mrs. Kirkland says with a forced tone. "Yep. Perfectly fine." She mumbles avoiding eye contact with Alice.

Alice nods a little. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." She tells her.

Mrs. Kirkland stops what she was doing and looks at her daughter. "I wish you have told me sooner Alice. I don't appreciate that you had to keep this from me. I mean honestly I wouldn't expect you to keep this from me."

Alice looks down, feeling embarrassed and horrible.

"But I would understand why." Alice looks at her mother. "Y-you do?"

Mrs. Kirkland nods. "Yep. Back when I was pregnant with Allistor, I was sacred. I was nineteen, I had just been accepted by the school of my dreams, and I was in a happy relationship with your father. Bringing a baby into the world was not planned because I was young and I didn't know what to do. But after much support from your father and my mother, I knew I had nothing to fear about."

Mrs. Kirkland signs and she places her hand over Alice's shoulder. "I'm not judging you Alice. The child you and Francis created will always be a part of this family and will always be my grandchild. Am I mad? No. But I'm disappointed that you haven't told me anything at the beginning."

Alice nods. She was relieved her mother wasn't entirely mad at her. And Alice was also relived to hear that she had nothing to worry about after all.

"Now, are you going to tell me the names you picked out for my grandchild?" Mrs. Kirkland asks Alice with a smile.

Alice chuckles a little and rubs her stomach. She glances down and smiles fondly. "If it was a girl, we are going to name it Michelle. We haven't chose a name for a boy yet but I was thinking, if we ended up having a boy, his middle name will be Franklin." Alice smiles at her mother.

Mrs. Kirkland puts her hands over her mouth and stares wide eyed at her daughter. With tear filled eyes, Mrs. Kirkland says, "Oh Alice. Your father's name."

Alice nods. "Yea. I figured I would keep dads memory alive if I named our son after dad."

Mrs. Kirkland smiles and she pulls Alice in for a hug. "Oh Alice." She sighs. "Alice, Alice, Alice." She pulls away and with a tear sliding down her check, Mrs. Kirkland says, "Your father would be proud if he were here right now."

Alice let's out a breathless smile and hugs her mother. "He would stroke my belly nonstop just to feel the baby kick."

Mrs. Kirkland laughs, agreeing.

* * *

After dinner was prepared, everyone in the family ate around the dining table in the dining room, talking about certain topics like school, work or whatever came into mind.

Alice was laughing at what Dylan had said when he and Allistor were out at town a few months ago. While she listened, Francis - who was sitting next her - glances to look at her and he smiles.

He glances down to her hands. Glancing briefly to Alice and her hands, Francis looks away and focuses on the family. While he laughed, he reached his hand towards Alice's and he holds her hand under the table.

Alice looks at Francis after he held her hand. Francis looks at her and he smiles tenderly. Alice blushes but instead of turning away and snatching her hand away, Alice smiles back at Francis.

Unbeknownst to them, Allistor was glaring at the couple, frowning unhappily.

* * *

 **AN: I'm not to happy with this chapter. I tried to make it kinda realistic and not make it cliché but I failed.**

 **So you all know the drill, please review, fav and or follow if you liked what you read and I will see you guys later.**

 **Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"It seems like a storms coming."

Alice looks up from her book and looks down at Seamus. They were outside sitting on the porch with Alice sitting on the swing seat and Seamus sitting on the steps.

"Excuse me?" Alice asks.

Seamus looks at her and nods. "Yea'. Its almost close." He says looking a head. Alice nods a little. Seamus has always been able to read when a rainstorm or any sort of storm was coming. Alice wasn't sure how he does it but whenever Seamus predicts what the weather was and how bad a storm was, he was always correct.

No one knew how but it always came in handy for any disasters may come.

"How big do you think it is?" Alice asks looking back to her book.

"Mmmm...by the wind increasing and those clouds coming, the rainstorm will be quite big. It'll probably last till next morning." Seamus informs her.

Alice looks at Seamus. "Should we warn mum?"

"That would be wise yea'." Seamus agrees with her. Seamus stands up and walks to Alice. "Need help getting up?" He asks her.

Alice smirks at Seamus. "When did you start becoming a gentlemen?"

"Since now. Now shut up and grab my help." Alice laughs and grabs Seamus hand. Seamus pulls her up slowly and when she was standing on her feet, they walk inside.

Not very far from where they were, Francis was sitting down on the grass, relaxing after he helped Mrs. Kirkland washing the dishes from this mornings breakfast.

He was just sitting there in the grass, looking at the beauty of the countryside when he notices Allistor had arrived.

Allistor had just left the forest after he tried to capture a deer for tonight's dinner. Noticing he was empty handed, Allistor didn't have luck getting one.

"Tough hunting?" Francis asks him.

Allistor stops walking and looks at him. "In weather is proberly scaring them off." Allistor says. "What's to you?"

Francis shrugs. "Nothing. Just striking up a conversation since you've been avoiding me lately." Allistor rolls his eyes and looks away from Francis with a ticked off look.

Francis stands up and walks over to him. When he was at a comfortable distance between him and Allistor, Francis asks him, "Mind telling me what is wrong?"

Allistor looks at him. "You know damn well what's going on."

"No, I do not."

"Oh come on Francis. I know yer dumb but you ain't this dumb!" Allistor shouts at him.

"Allistor, I don't know what your-"

"It's about yer kid Francis. The baby ma sister is carrying. You never told her about what your little secret have you?"

In an instant, Francis shushes Allistor. He looks around in case anyone was around. When he was confident that no one was around, Francis says in a low tone, "I told you to be quiet about that."

"How the hell am I supposed to stay quiet about this Francis? This is yer kid we're talking about. If Alice doesn't know right now she is going to have your head when she finds out you never told her."

"I am going to tell her. I'm just trying to find out how to exactly tell her." Francis tells him.

"Tell her when? When she finds out that five years ago you had a child with another women?"

Francis shushes him by putting his hand over Allistors mouth. "Be quiet Allistor. Please, if Alice hears you she will be furious." Francis whispers to him.

Allistor removes his hand off his mouth and steps back. "Of course she would. She'll kill you for not telling her."

"Allistor how am I going to tell her about Mathieu? I am not even allowed to see him again." Francis reminded him. "Do you have any idea how hard it is keeping this from her?"

"What else am I supposed to say Francis? You've kept this in the dark for to long and now its time that you tell her." Allistor says.

Francis looks down at the ground. "I don't know how. I've meaning to tell her but I can never find the right time to tell her." He sighs. "Believe me Allistor, I want to tell her, I really do but...I'm afraid that if I do, I'll lose her."

Allistor hums. "You love her don't you." It was more of a statement then a question. Francis nods, liking up at Allistor. "More then you can imagine." He says with a smile.

Allistor nods. "Well, I really don't know what else to say but tell her. Yea' she'll be mad but Alice is a smart gal. Alice will understand why you couldn't tell her. Properly."

Francis nods a little. "Is this why you have been sending me dirty looks?" He asks.

Allistor shrugs. "Why else? I may not show it much but I do care about ma sister. I may have not done a good job but I do care. Besides, haven't you noticed how much she changed since she got pregnant?"

Francis smiles fondly knowing full well what he meant. While Alice has acted the way she's always been, she was smiling a little more, she didn't look grumpy, she even made sure not to feed herself her cooking, she hasn't even tried to pick a fight with Francis or her siblings.

The Alice now has changed but, Francis will always love Alice as she was before.

Now all he had to do was make sure she doesn't kill him.

* * *

Later that day when it was close to dinner, the rainstorm that Seamus predicted was proven true when the wind began to increase and thunder started to boom in the sky.

The family stayed cooped in their home waiting for the time when they will eat dinner and head to bed. While dinner was being made, Alice was sitting in the living room watching TV. Francis decided to take a quick break from helping Mrs. Kirkland and decided to check on Alice.

He stood by the doorway that connected the living room to the kitchen. Francis leaned his shoulder on the doorway and looks at Alice.

The talk he had with Allistor was still fresh in Francis head and he was trying to come up with a way to tell Alice about what he and Allistor talked about.

It wasn't everyday that you have the father of your child tell you that he has a child with another women. Francis wasn't sure how to tell her. He was afraid of what will happen after he tells her. Would she be mad at him that she'll forbid him to see their child?

Francis couldn't handle the thought of never seeing his child. It was already tough never seeing Matthew grow up. Francis didn't want that to happen with the child he has now. Francis sighs to himself, worried. He wished that when he does tell Alice, she would understand.

He hoped.

"Francis?" It was Alice. Francis shakes his head a bit from his thoughts. "Yes?"

"Is everything alright? Your staring into nothing." Alice tells him.

"No everything is alright." He tells her. "I'm just thinking that's all."

Alice tilts her head a little. With a playful smirk, she jokes, "It's nothing perverted right?" Francis stifles a laugh. "No, its not." He walks next her.

Sitting beside her, Francis says, "You know I love you right?"

Alice blinks in surprise. "Um...yes, yeah I do." She says slowly.

"And our child, I love him very much and you know that as well."

Alice slowly nods, unsure where Francis was getting at. "Yes I am aware of that. Where is this coming from?" She asks him.

' _Theres no turning back now. I need to tell her sooner or later._ ' Francis thought to himself. Sighing out deeply, Francis holds on to both of her hands. "Alice, there is something I've been meaning to tell you and I can't hold on to it any longer."

Alice rose a spektical eyebrow. ' _Okay, nows he's scaring me. Why is he suddenly acting like this all of a sudden?_ ' Alice thought to herself.

"What is it Francis, what's wrong?" She asks.

Francis licks his lips. "I've been keeping this from you for a long time and I have been meaning to tell you this but I was scared of how you would react to it." A chill ran down Alice's stomach. She definitely didn't like where this was going. "What are you talking about Francis?" She asks. "Where is this coming from?"

Francis looks down. Clearing his throat, Francis finally tells her. "Five years ago I met a women at a party and that women I met, I was in a romantic relationship with her. We dated about six months until she broke up with me.

According to her, I was acting like a child and five years ago, I was. She didn't like that so she left me, telling me that I was never allowed to see her again." Francis tells her.

Aluve blinks in confusion. "Francis I don't get it. Why are you telling me this?" She asks him.

Francis gazes up and he tells her, "The day she left was the same day she found she was pregnant with my child."

In that moment, all Alice could do was stare at Francis. Her face was unreadable but Francis had a clear idea how she was going to react once she managed to gather all the information in.

Alice inside was furious. Why now was he telling her this? Why was he telling her now when she was only three months pregnant? Why did he hide this from her?

Alice pulled her hands away from him while he talked and turns her back on him. "Alice..." Francis spoke.

"Idiot." She mumbles.

"Huh?"

Alice turns around in a flash and seeing the anger in her face, Francis nervously gulps. "I said your a freaking idiot!" She repeated a little louder. "How dare you keep this from me?" She asks him. "Why now are you telling me this?"

"Alice I-"

"You had another child with another women and you never bothered to tell me until now?" She asks him.

"I have wanted to tell you but I could never find the right time to the you." Francis explains to her.

Alice scoffs. "Oh really? You expect me to believe that? Francis, if you had told me this from the very beginning, I would have never made the mistake of having sex with you!" She shouted.

Francis dryly laughs. "Mistake? You mean the nights we spent together was all but nothing but a mistake?" He asks her, surprised that she actually felt that way.

"I didn't until I found out you have another child with another women! Francis, why would you keep this from me?" She asks him.

Francis just stares at her. Looking down, he says, "I...I don't know. I was afraid that I might lose you." He explains to her. "I didn't... I didn't want to lose you or our child, I...I..."

Having enough, Alice stands up and says, "Well, I guess your right about losing us Francis because after today, I want you out of here and I never want you near me or the baby, do you understand me?"

Francis felt his heart drop to his stomach. He shakes his eyes, his violet eyes gleaming with tears. "No, no Alice please. Please you can't do this. Please I'm sorry."

Alice shakes her head. She turns away and walks out of the doorway. But before she left, Alice stops and she turns around to face Francis. When he sees her, Francis gasps a little.

"I expected this from someone else." She tells him. "I never imagined this to come from you." Alice scoffs. "I am such a bloody idiot." With that, she walks out of the living room.

Seconds later, Francis hears Mrs. Kirkland and Dylan call out to Alice and the back door open and slam shut. In an instant, Francis runs to the kitchen where Alice ran off to.

Alice's family look at Francis. He ignored their stares and their questions and runs to the door. The rain was pouring down and thunder clashed in the sky and walking to the forest was Alice.

"Alice!"

* * *

 **AN: Yeah so that is Francis's big secret. You guys were properly expecting something big no. This is what Francis hid from Alice. And how does Allistor know? That will be explained in a later chapter.**

 **So, you all know the drill, please review, fav and/or follow if you liked what you read and until next time.**

 **Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created and made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Eleven year old Alice Kirkland was in the forest, sitting in her favorite spot, sobbing._

 _She had ran away from school after a confrontation with one her classmates. Impertinently, she was not 'cute' enough to ever live happily ever after and married._

 _The boy teased her and soon, everyone in class started to laugh in her face and make fun of her. Angry, Alice punched him and tackled him to the ground. After she hit him a couple of times, Alice ran away leaving the boy bleeding._

 _She knew it was bad hitting someone, especially when your in school, but Alice was so angry with her class she had to do something. Especially to that boy._

 _Alice wiped the tears from her face and she buries her chin on her knees. She stares into the lake and looks at her reflection._

 _"Stupid classes!" She mumbled angrily. "I hate wearing them! Why do I have to be stuck with them." Alice sniffs. "Maybe their right. Maybe I am just a cranky old women. I'm mean and I talk to much. Whose ever going to like me, letting alone marry me?"_

 _"Aw, don't be hard on yerself lass. You ain't that bad." Alice gasps and turns around. It was her father, Franklin Kirkland. He was holding on to his gun and was looking at Alice with a loving smile._

 _Alice glups. "What do you want?" She bitterly asked him._

 _"Your mother and I were looking for you." Franklin tells Alice. "We got a call from your school. They told us you got in a fight and then ran off to the woods." He takes a step towards her. He laughs. "You really did a number on the kids face ya know that?"_

 _"He deserved it." Alice says. "He was making fun of me so I beat him up." She looks at the ground. "Beside, that's what Allistor told me. If anyone ever makes fun of me or says anything nasty, I hit him." Alice tells her father, remembering the 'advice' Allistor gave her a couple of months ago._

 _Franklin shakes his head. "No, love, your not supposed to hit someone. A young lady is not supposed to punch someone."_

 _Alice scoffs. "I'm not a young lady. I'm an ugly troll that terrifies everyone."_

 _"Who told you that Alice?"_

 _"The kids at my school." Alice tells him. "They even called me Medusa. I'm not Medusa! She's just misunderstood." Alice says. Franklin nods. "And so are you. Don't listen to a word they say love. They hold no meaning and they are certainly aren't true."_

 _Franklin puts his gun away and walks to Alice. He sits down next to her and puts his arm around her shoulders and pulls her close to him. Alice doesn't look at him._

 _"Your a beautiful girl Alice. And you'll certainly look beautiful when your older."_

 _"But...what if don't? What if I don't ever grow up pretty? Guys like pretty guys who are nice and charming and have long flowing hair. I don't have none of that."_

 _"Not all men are like that Alice." Franklin says. "When I married your mother, I didn't love her because she was becausetiful or she was charming. I love her because she's strong, she's adventurous, she's got a sharp tongue and not to mention, she can drink a whole bottle of beer in seconds. There is a ton of things I love about your mother and I'm sure, when your all grown up, you will find yourself a man who will love the things you don't like about yourself and beyond."_

 _Alice wipes her nose. "You really sure?"_

 _"Of course I am. Who wouldn't love my little girl?"_

 _Alice smiles. She stands up and says, "Dad, when I'm a big girl, I'm going to bring the man I love here." Despite how confidant Alice wanted to be, her father couldn't help but notice the blush on his daughters face._

 _Franklin chuckles and rubs the top of her head. "You do that love. And someday, you'll meet that special person."_

It has been a very long time since Alice remembered that event. She laughed to herself bitterly. "I was such a naïve child back then." She says to herself.

"I couldn't believe I actually believed that I would find man of my dreams and bring him here to my favorite spot." She shakes her head. "I'm such an idiot. What made me think someone could ever love me. What made _me_ think _I_ was going to fall in love?"

Alice laughs to herself. She was so pathetic when she was little. Did she honestly believe she was going to find 'The One' and live happily ever after? Happy endings don't exist. Love was a distraction and some fantasy girls her age created. Falling in love was not going to fix her problems.

Alice kicked a rock. Stupid rain. Stupid forest. Stupid twelve year old Alice. Stupid Francis!

Thinking of Francis boiled Alice's insides.

How could he do this? Just when she was beginning to like even a little more then just a friend, he goes and tells her he already has a kid with another women! I mean, why did he bother telling her this now when he could've told her sooner!?

Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!

"Idiot!" Alice shouted. She let's out a scream and she hits a near by tree with her fist. Alice looks down, letting the rain drop all over her and her breathing ragged. Alice continues to stare at the ground when she felt a light kick.

Alice snaps out of it and she blinks a couple of times. Alice looks at her stomach and places her hand on it. She felt another kick.

It was like her baby was telling her to calm down and relax before she did anything that could harm herself. Alice suddenly breaks down and cries.

' _Damn you Francis!_ ' she screamed in her head. ' _Damn you to hell! I hate that your making me cry like this! I hate that you kept this from me! I hate that your making me feel this way! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!_ '

Alice falls to her knees and she puts her hands over her eyes. She starts to cry, wondering if what she said to Francis was right. Maybe what she said was a bit to harsh. How could she tell him that he was forbidden to see their child?

Seeing how hurt he looked made Alice cringe. He didn't deserve that. Francis has every right to see his child. She was just so angry and betrayed, she couldn't think straight so she let her emotions take over.

Now she probably lost the most important person she cares about.

"I'm such a idiot aren't I dad?" Alice laughs bitterly.

Alice stays under that tree, wiping her tears away when she hears a tree branch snap. Alice froze in her spot when she heard a faint bear growl.

* * *

"Alice! Alice! Where are you?! Alice!"

 _Boom!_

"Francis! We have to get out of here! The rain is getting stronger! We have to leave now!" Allistor shouted through the roaring wind. Francis turns around and shakes his head. "No! You head back! I'm going to look for Alice!" Francis turns his head away from Allistor and walks down the road where he believed Alice walked.

Allistor shakes his head. Ever since Alice ran out into the woods by herself, Francis quickly ran out of the house to go after Alice. Allistor stopped in time and told him that he couldn't go to the first alone so Alice's entire family offered to go out and look for Alice.

By now, the rain was pouring hard, thunder clashed, and the wind increased making it impossible to walk.

Allistor ordered everyone to return home in case the storm got worse and also in case someone found Alice or she returned home.

"Francis, we have to go home now! The storm is getting worse!" Allistor shouted. But his shouts were ignored and Francis disappeared.

Allistor understood that Francis was worried. It was dark, it was raining and because Alice was pregnant, it was dangerous for her to go out alone without any supervision. Allistor clicks his tongue and he follows Francis.

He wasn't going home empty handed.

* * *

' _I am such a idiot!_ ' Francis screamed in his head. ' _It was a stupid idea telling her now! I knew I should have told her soon. Now thanks to me, Alice is in the forest probably lost and cold. Its to dangerous to be in the forest alone!_ ' Francis yelped when he slipped on mud.

He managed to catch his footing and he falls on his knees, both of his hands supporting him. He breathes rabidly as the rain fell all over him.

While he crouched there, the image of Alice's face before she ran out of the house flashed before his eyes. How hurt and betrayed she looked, it made Francis want to hit himself.

He didn't mean to hurt her. He didn't mean to cause her any pain. Now because he was such an idiot, he lost Alice and his chance of ever creating a family with the women he loved.

He didn't mean for any of this to happen.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Alice." He whispers to himself sadly.

His eyes water and Francis starts to cry. After a few seconds pass, Francis hears a slight moan. Francis stops crying and he looks around.

"Alice?" He stands up. "Alice where are you?!" He shouts.

"Fr-Francis?" Came Alice's weak reply.

Francis heart was pounding. He finally found her! But where was she? Francis looks around where he was standing and when he looks down, he gasps, horrified.

Just down a cliff, laid around broken branches, was Alice on the floor, bleeding.

"Alice!"

* * *

 **AN: Dun, dun, duunn! Is Alice okay? Is the baby badly injured? Will Francis lose Alice and the baby? All of your questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

 **Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Alice?" Alice turns around when she heard her name. It was Amelia. "What Amelia, what is it?" Alice asks, going back to washing dishes._

 _Amelia skips over to Alice. "Have you met the new cook?" Amelia asks her._

 _"No." Alice answers. "And I don't have the time for that right now, and neither do you so go back to the bar before Lovino gets mad." Alice warns Amelia._

 _Amelia rolls her eyes. "Dude, chill. Lovino won't notice I'm gone. He's to busy showing the new guy around." She explains to her. "Anyways, stop what your doing and come with me, you totally have to see this guy." Amelia grabs Alice's arm and pulls her away._

 _Alice, annoyed, stops what she was doing and looks at Amelia. "If I come with you will you leave me alone?"_

 _"Yea, sure. Just come with me please!" Amelia begged._

 _Alice sighs outloud with the roll of her eyes, but she follows Amelia anyways._

 _Amelia lead Alice to the dining room where Lovino was with the new cook. They stood by the enterence leading to the kitchen next to the bar. Hiding from sight, Amelia points at the new cook. "That's him right there."_

 _Alice looks where Amelia was pointing and her cheeks reddened. Standing next to Lovino was a attractive man with long flowing blonde hair, a scuffle on his chin, violet eyes and the most dazzling smile Alice has ever seen on a man._

 _He was listening and nodding to everything Lovino was telling him._

 _"He's hot isn't he?" Alice hears Amelia whisper to her ear. Alice looks at her briefly before looking at the man again._

 _"Whats his name?" She asks._

 _Amelia shrugs. "No idea. But I do know he's French." Alice almost groaned in dismay. She wasn't a big fan of the French._

 _"We should introduce ourselves, don't you think?" Amelia suggested. Alice scoffs. "Yeah, no. I said I was only going to see him and I did. So excuse me while I go back to work." Alice was about to leave but Amelia grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving._

 _While Lovino was talking, he couldn't help but hear hushed voices. He stops talking and looks at the direction Amelia and Alice were hiding. The man did the same._

 _Seeing Amelia and Alice, Lovino sighs and shouts at them, "What the hell are you two doing?!"_

 _Hearing him, they stop and they look at Lovino. Lovino was glaring at them angrily while the man next to him stared at them in confusion._

 _Amelia let's go of Alice's arm and she stands next to her. She rubs the back of her neck and smiles at Lovino. "Hey boss! What's up?"_

 _"What are you two idiots doing?" Lovino asks them._

 _"Heh, sorry boss but me and Alice were taking a break from work-"_

 _"-I'm not taking a break!"_

 _"-and we heard the news about the new cook so we decided to meet him." Amelia laughs causing Lovino to growl in annoyance and his left eye to twitch._

 _Amelia, oblivious to Lovinos anger looks at the new cook. "Hiya! My names Amelia, I'm the bartender. What's your name?" Amelia asks after she introduced herself._

 _The man smiles and nods to Amelia. "Bonjour, my name is Francis. It is very nice to meet you Amelia."_

 _"Wow! Your French! Totally awesome dude, I never met a Frenchman before." Francis chuckles a little._

 _Francis notices Alice next to her and asks her, "And who might this beautiful young lady next to you be mademoiselle?"_

 _Alice groans in disgust. He was already hitting on her and it isn't even pass lunch yet. Damn French._

 _"My names Alice." Alice says bitterly._

 _Francis smiles at her attitude. He grabs her hand and kisses the top of it. Alice blushes furiously while Amelia dropped her jaw in shock, a forming smile growing on her face._

 _Francis winks at Alice and says,"It is very nice to meet you Mon Cher."_

 _Furious and embarrassed, Alice snatches her hand away from Francis and she walks away with Amelia running after her._

 _While they were walking back to the kitchen, Francis could hear Amelia gush and Alice trying to shut her up. He couldn't help but laugh a little._

 _Work was going to be quite interesting, yes indeed._

* * *

The first thing Alice woke up to was a bright light hitting her eyes and an agonizing pain on her head. Alice groans in pain. Blinking a couple of times, Alice managed to regain her sight and she looks at her surroundings.

' _Thats odd._ ' she thought to herself. ' _How did the hell did I end up in a hospital?_ '

" _S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait laissez s'il vous plait Alice etre bien..._ " Alice looks to her left where she heard her name mentioned.

Sitting not very far from the bed was Francis. He had his forehead pressed to his fists and his elbows on his legs. He was mumbling to himself in French so Alice had no idea what he was saying, except the fact he said her name.

" _S'I'll vous plait que mon enfant soit correct quasi bien...s'il vous plait, je vous end supplie. Je les aime beaucoup les perdre._ "

"F-Francis?" Alice crocked weakly. In an instant, Francis shot his head up and his eyes widen when he sees her awake, giving him a confused look.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asks him.

Francis laughs breathlessly, relieved and he run a to her side. "Oh Alice, your alright." He says.

"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" She asks him in a ridiculous tone. "Why am I in a hospital anyways?" Panicked, Alice asks him, "Did anything happen to the baby?"

Francis shushes her while he rubbed her hand with his thumb. "No, the baby is alright. Thankfully. How are you feeling?" He asks.

Alice signs in relief when she heard the news. "I'm alright." She tells him afterwards. "My head is hurting that's all. Anyways, tell me why I'm here, what happened?" She asks him.

"You don't remember what happened to you?" He asks.

Alice shakes her head. How she ended up in the hospital was a blur but she does remember running to the forest and being angry at Francis. Why was she angry with him? Oh yeah. He told her he has another child with another women. She got mad at him afterwards and ran off to the forest.

Alice looks away from Francis and stares at the blanket. She nods. "I remember the event that place in the living room before I was knocked out." Francis lowers his gaze and he lets out a sigh. "Alice-" he was stopped abruptly when she asks, changing the subject, "Where is my family? Are they here?"

"Well, your mother, the twins and Peter went home so Allistor and Dylan stayed behind. We're taking turns looking after you." He tells her.

Alice scoffs. "Please. I can look after myself. I don't anyone looking after me as if I'm a child. Especially my brothers." Francie's gaze softened. But it was quickly replaced by a glare. An unhappy glare.

"We were worried Alice. I don't see how that is so hard for you to see?! Everyone had no idea if you were okay!" Francis was surprised by the tone of his voice, especially how angry he sounded. But he was just so sick of Alice's anger to everything.

Yes, he made a mistake not telling her in the very beginning but he didn't think it would matter. That was in the past and there was no doubt in mind that Jeanne was not going to allow him to see his son. He hasn't seen him in six years! Francis did not want the same thing to happen to him again with Alice and their child.

He loves her.

But right now, he wasn't going to deal with her attitude. He was having a headache and right now, seeing the bandage around her head was not helping calming his nerves.

Francis's sighs. He gets up and turns to the door. "I will alert your brothers that you are awake." Without a reply from Alice, Francis leaves.

* * *

 **AN: I haven't updated in while but I apologize. As of two weeks ago I have officially became a senior! So that means, I will get lazy after school and on weekends since more work has piled. School isn't the only thing that has been keeping me occupied. I needed a break. For some time, I haven't been focusing on my fics because to be honest, I lost interest in writing. Sure I write here and there on my phone but I never continued chapters for any of my fics and that's because I wasn't up to it. Don't worry, I will complete my fics but it will take some time.**

 **I have to apologize for the chapter. Not the best and I bet Francis acted OCC Herr but I promise some sense will get knocked into him in the next chapter if you think he acted unfair here.**

 **So you all know the drill, please review fav and/or follow of you haven't and until next time.**

 **Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Upon receiving a call that Alice woke up, her mother, the twins and Peter headed straight to the hospital. When they arrived, they walked to her room.

Alice wouldn't say she was surprised when her mother barged into the room and scolded her. Actually, scolding wasn't the right word to use. It was more liking her mother had a casket. She was yelling at her angrily. It was so bad the doctor had to give her a warning that if she didn't calm down, she will escorted out by security. Not wanting that, Mrs. Kirkland calmed down. Although, she was still angry at her daughter.

"Honestly Alice, what on earth were you thinking about, running off into the rain like a lunatic. Your pregnant for gods sake! You can't go out in a storm alone!" Mrs. Kirkland says once the doctor left.

"I don't want to talk about this." Alice tells her mother, refusing to look at her mother.

Mrs. Kirkland scoffs in disbelief. "You don't want to talk about this? You don't want to talk about this?" she repeated angrily. "Alice Rose Kirkland, do you have any idea how scared we all were? We had no idea where you run off to nor did we know why, but if you think I'm going to stand here and have my daughter tell me she doesn't want to talk about this even though my grandchild could have been hurt, then you have another thing coming young lady."

Alice does not respond.

Mrs. Kirkland sighs. She looks at her children and tells them, "You best wait at the waiting room. I want to talk to your sister alone."

No one argued. They knew better then to disobey their mother when she's this angry. So, less then a second later, everyone left the room with Dylan closing the door.

Alice was left alone with her mother and honesty she wished she had left. She didn't want to deal with her family right now, especially her mother. She wanted to be alone and figure out what to do with her child now that Francis will be out of the picture. She hasn't him her decision yet but eventually she was going to have to tell him anyways.

"So," her mother spoke. "Are you going to explain to me what happened or will I have to ask Francis to come here because I have a feeling it has to do with him." her mother warns him.

Dammit. There was no denying Alice didn't want to see Francis now. She was still angry with him and he was probably frustrated with her. It wouldn't be good if either of them faced each other right now. So, avoiding Francis coming here, Alice faces her mother.

"Well, I'm waiting."

Alice sighs. "Yes. This does have to do something with Francis." Alice admits.

Mrs. Kirkland scoffs. "Figures. Nowadays something has to do with Francis."

Alice glares at her mothers tone. "What the hell does that mean?" she asks.

"Nothing bad Alice. I just mean with your current situation, you always seem to be blaming Francis for everything or getting mad at him for no reason."

"I'm not mad at him mother, I'm just confused about everything and I just want to think about some things regarding the baby." Alice tells her.

Mrs. Kirkland crosses her arms, curious. "Like what?"

Alice looks down.

"Alice, what are you going to do with the baby?" Mrs. Kirkland asks.

Alice bites her lower lip and plays with the fabric of the blanket. "I'm...'I'm thinking about giving the baby away to another family." she admits slowly.

Alice glances to her mother but wished she didn't afterwards. Mrs. Kirkland looked hurt and shocked by the news.

"What?" she whispers.

Alice licks her lips. "Mum, I can't...I can't deal with Francis. I can't handle having the responsibility of being a mother. Everything that is going on, everything that has happened, I-I can't deal with it anymore. I can't handle the pressure." her voice shock and her eyes burned. Her hands trembled and her heart like it was going to burst.

She didn't mean for this to happen. She didn't plan for this. She didn't plan on getting pregnant with the frogs child, she didn't plan to be a mother, she didn't even plan to fall in love with Francis. But then again, if she had never made that stupid proposition with Francis in the first place, none of this would have never happened.

She would still be working. She wouldn't have to deal with the food cravings. She wouldn't have to deal with everyone worrying about her. She wouldn't even to deal with these conflicting emotions about Francis.

Goddamn it. Goddamn it all! Why did she have to be a goddamn fool?

Alice was snapped out her thoughts when she felt a warm embrace. She blinks in surprise when her mother hugged her.

"Alice." her mother spoke. "You are going to make a big mistake if you give up that child." Mrs. Kirkland faces her but still had her arms around her. "Your scared. I get that. But whatever you and Francis are going through, you two will overcome it because your both smart. You'll work out whatever is troubling you two." she then grabs her daughters hands and tightens her grip.

"But please Alice. Think about your decision because if you are really serious about giving up your child, you will only regret it."

Alice looks down. "I don't know mum."

Mrs. Kirkland places her hand on her check. She has her face her. "Of course you know. Your a smart girl Alice."

* * *

Two hours passed and Alices family decided to leave. Before leaving, the doctor told Mrs. Kirkland that Alice will be discharged from the hospital in two weeks. Upon receiving the news, Mrs. Kirkland thanks him.

When they said their goodbyes, Allistor tells Alice that Francis was staying the night at the hospital again. Alice was shocked to be honest. She thought Francis was still mad at her. But then she remembered this was Francis she was thinking about. He was a pretty forgiving man.

Although if he did forgive her, Alice knew she didn't deserve it.

With everyone gone, Alice was left alone in her room. She watched a bit of TV for a couple of minutes before she hears a knock. She turns off the TV and looks at the door. It was Francis.

He was holding a bouquet of red roses and some balloons under his arm while he held on to a white fluffy bear that wore a red ribbon on its left ear. He sheepishly smiles. Alice almost laughs. "Whats all this?" she asks him.

"An apology gift." he tells her. He walks to the side of her bed and sets the flowers and balloons down by the drawer while he handed her the bear. Alice blushes a bit. "I should be the one apologizing." she tells him.

"I was a total ass to you and you did nothing wrong."

Francis shrugs. "That's to bad then. I can't have my money back."

She shakes her head. "No, these are lovely. Really. The flowers are beautiful and the bear is cute. I'll probably give it to the baby." after much thinking, Alice decided to keep the baby. She realised she was overreacting a bit and that when she thought of the idea, it was nothing but the stress getting to her.

She wasn't going to tell Francis though. She didn't need him to worry or get angry. She already had enough for today.

Francis nods. He takes a seat by the window and scoots it closer to the bed. He was about to grab her hand but stopped himself. Alice noticed his hesitation so she grabbed his hand instead. Francis looks at her with surprise.

Alice was blushing and Francis had to stop himself from laughing. She was adorable when she was flustered.

"I'm sorry Francis. Really, I am. I'm sorry I worried you and my family and I'm so so sorry for putting our child in danger. I was just angry and with what you told me I-" he silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.

Francis smiles. "Its okay _mon cher_. I forgive you."

Alice pulls her head away from his finger. "How can you forgive me? I've been nothing but horrible to you."

"Alice, you've always been horrible to me. Since the moment we met you hated me but that doesn't change the fact that I still forgive you." he pecks her cheek and lovingly traces his hand on her cheek where he kissed it.

"I love you Alice and I will always love you."

Alice sighs in disbelief. "But why? Why love me when you could have any women in the world? Why choose me?" she asks.

"Because you are the fire that ignites my life mon cher. You are the very reason I go to work everyday and why I wake up every morning. You are the light in my life and also the mother of my child. I love you Alice and I love you only."

Alice rolls her eyes when he finishes. "You were always a sappy romantic."

"Only for you." he says.

Alice laughs and Francis smile widens. He loves her laugh. Yet, he loves everything about her. To her mannerisms to her spirit, Alice truly is fire.

When Alice stops laughing, she asks in a serious tone, "Francis, I have a important request to ask you."

"Ask away."

Alice sighs out nervously. "When I get out of the hospital, I want to see Matthew."

* * *

 **AN: I always finish chapters for this chapter in one day. I have no idea why.**

 **So this was pretty angsty. I mean, to me it felt like it, but then again, this whole fic is probably angsty.**

 **So I have some news to tell you guys. As of today, this fic be close to ending. Yes that is right, this story will be coming to an end. Its pretty exciting for me because this will be the first fic where I haven't left it untouched for a year or two so I'm excited but kinda sad at the same time. We only have a few chapters left but it will definitely be under twenty. Thats great because everything is going as I planned it to be and everything is going at the right pace.**

 **So please review your thoughts, fav and/or follow and until next time.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
